


Three Fairies for Louis

by Smileygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileygirl/pseuds/Smileygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fell over during one of their shows and hit his head hard.<br/>After regaining consciousness he notices fluttering and vibrations in the corner of his eyes.<br/>And at home he is confronted with three little fairies.<br/>Amelie, Mariella and Isabella.<br/>They are on a secret mission: Love for Louis.<br/>But is Harry really the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Summary: Louis fell over during one of their shows and hit his head hard.  
After regaining consciousness he notices fluttering and vibrations in the corner of his eyes.  
And at home he is confronted with three little fairies.  
Amelie, Mariella and Isabella.  
They are on a secret mission: Love for Louis.  
But is Harry really the right choice?

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

Have you ever thought about fairies? About these little creatures with the shimmering, nearly transparent wings? No? Well, I haven't thought about them, too, until I met them a few months ago.

Oh, I forgot!  
I'm Louis.  
Louis Tomlinson from One Direction!   
Anyway, you think they are just fiction? Creatures in fairy tales? Well, you are wrong!  
They are there, just hidden behind....  
Yeah, behind what?  
It's hard to explain.  
Let's say it's some sort of fog.  
Usually nobody can see them, but everyone has at least one, some persons have two or more.  
I have three.  
Amelie, Mariella and Isabella, they are lovely, a bit like kids.  
Naive, curious and a bit exhausting.  
You have to look after them very exactly, or they will make a huge mess of your life.  
Well, when they are visible for you.  
Otherwise you don't have to do anything, usually they are behind that magical fog and are not visibly for humans, neither they can do or move something in our world. But mine were visibly and unfortunately they even could move things. And I can tell you, they made a chaos!  
A huge chaos for such little creatures!  
Their originally task was it to be guardians.  
They know everything about you, they keep the books about you! I know, it sounds very creepy.  
Well, it is, but it's their job. They have to look after the balance in the world.  
If something is out of balance they have to tell their boss.  
I don't know who it is, but he or she is very important. This person/creature controls your life and your fate. I think that's really scary.

But my fairies got into some sort of trouble. They somehow ended up on the wrong side of the fog.  
In my world.  
And who's fault was that?  
It was my fault!  
So they decided, that they would spent their "holiday" with me, and they were bored.

So they decided that they need a new mission!

They called it the Love-for-Louis-mission.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Louis fell over during one of their shows and hit his head hard.  
After regaining consciousness he notices fluttering and vibrations in the corner of his eyes.  
And at home he is confronted with three little fairies.  
Amelie, Mariella and Isabella.  
They are on a secret mission: Love for Louis.  
But is Harry really the right choice?

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost half an year ago we finished our first big tour, we travelled around the world to play concerts and give interviews.   
That sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?  
Well, it is cool, but also exhausting.  
You have to play concerts nearly every night, you are supposed to be friendly to fans and interviewers and you have to look good, it's like being in a big spotlight. Everyone is looking at you, even in your free time. You can't hide anything, everybody will see your bloopers.  
That's shit if you are clumsy, like me.  
I'm very clumsy.  
I constantly drop things or stumble over them and that's funnily enough the reason why the fairies got in trouble.

The tour was nearly over and we just had to play one concert.

And that's were everything started.

 

*

 

It was at the end of the show when my clumsy nature brought me in trouble, we were performing our last song and danced around wildly, when I run into my best friend and band mate Harry.  
My head crashed against his and we both fell to the ground.  
The big difference: His big, smooth curls lessened his fall.  
My hair isn't that voluminous and so I fell backwards and hard against one of the pointed edges of Josh's drums.  
During my fall I saw everything in slow motion:  
Harry, who tried to stop me from falling.  
Paul, who ran towards me.  
The band, that stopped playing.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black.

 

*

 

I remember that I heard slurred screams and voices when I regained consciousness, but I couldn't open my eyes. Someone shook at my shoulders and asked me something, I assumed that it was Harry. His curls tickled my cheek and I felt his breath on my cheek, but a second later he was away and a pair of strong arms carried me off the stage. Suddenly it was quieter around me and I just heard a few excited voices. Harry's and Niall's but also a few that were unfamiliar to me.  
I felt the vibrations of Paul's voice in my head and groaned, he held me tight against his chest, my head in the crook of his arm.  
I tried to open my eyes, but the pain was too big.

I passed out again.

*

The next time I woke up I could open my eyes, the pain was there but not that intensive.  
Something cold was pressed against my head and I noticed that I laid in Harry's lap. He stroked tenderly through my hair.  
"H-Harry?"  
Harry nearly jumped at the sound of my voice, his hand left my hair hastily.  
"Lou? Are you awake?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
He sighed relieved.  
"Don't you ever dare to scare me like that again!"  
I chuckled.  
"I'll try!"  
I looked around curiously, we were in a car.  
"Where the hell are we?"  
"On the way home."  
I was confused.  
"Where are the others?"  
"In the second car."  
"Ah, okay."

We remained silent for a while.

My head hurt and I kept blinking, because I saw little, fluttering dots in the air, they were moving.  
I closed my eyes.  
It looked like my head still wasn't okay.  
Harry looked down at me worried.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I dunno. I see weird things."  
"Things?"  
"Yeah, something like blurs or dots. They are moving in the air."  
Harry patted my head.  
"Try to sleep, Boo bear. They gave you strong medicine."  
"Okay."  
I closed my eyes again and tried to ignore the fact that I at that heard clear, quiet voices in the car.  
"Harreh?"  
I slurred.  
"Yes, Lou?"  
"There are voices in the car, too."  
"Try to sleep. There are no voices."  
"There are ...."  
"Pssssst."  
He stroked my cheek.  
"Sleep!"  
I crawled further in his lap.  
"Night, Harreh."  
"Sleep tight."

He hold me tight and I was fast asleep after a few minutes. Harry was so much more comfortable than a pillow. I loved it to cuddle with him, we fitted together like pieces of a puzzle. Our friendship was the best thing I have ever had with another person. We even had shared a flat before going on tour. It was Harry's flat, but I had lived there, too, because I had been to lazy to look for a own one, but I had bought my own a few weeks before tour start and I had moved out few days later. Sharing a flat with Harry was funny, but we had both agreed that it was just a temporary solution when I had moved in.  
It was far too small for two people.  
For example was there no room for a second bed, so we had shared his.  
It hadn't bothered me, I even missed his presence now that I lived in my own flat.  
It was in the same street, just a few metres to walk, but it wasn't the same without Harry.  
But I couldn't expect that he would share this small flat with me any longer, I had lived there far too long. This boy deserves a bit more room.

I woke up by the sound of Harry's voice.  
He whispered, but I had a light sleep.  
"Hazza?"  
"Pssst. Sleep."  
He carried me inside and laid me down on my new couch.  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
I thought about that for a second, I wanted him to stay with me, but I knew how tired he was.  
"No. I'm fine."  
He covered me with a blanket.  
"You sure?"  
I felt him staring even if my eyes were closed.  
I cracked open one eye and he looked away quickly.  
Well, that was weird.  
"I'm sure. You need some rest. I'll call you if I need help."  
Harry nodded.  
"Good night, Boo."  
He stroked through my hair.  
"Good night, Haz."  
I closed my eyes.

He turned the light off and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Louis fell over during one of their shows and hit his head hard.  
After regaining consciousness he notices fluttering and vibrations in the corner of his eyes.  
And at home he is confronted with three little fairies.  
Amelie, Mariella and Isabella.  
They are on a secret mission: Love for Louis.  
But is Harry really the right choice?

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

"Do you think he is awake?"  
It was the next morning, the sun shone bright through the window and I wasn't completely awake, but I clearly heard those voices again. The same high-pitched voices I had heard in the car the night before. I groaned. What was wrong with me? Voices?  
I buried my head in the pillows again. It was definitively just a dream, or a still lasting effect of the painkillers.  
I heard a second voice:  
"Pssst! Let him sleep!"  
Suddenly I felt a nudge on my cheek.  
The second voice spoke again:  
"Mariella! Stop messing around. Let him sleep!"  
"Och, Isabella.... I'm bored."  
Something buzzed around my head.  
What the fuck?  
I sat up, but my head hurt like shit and I laid down almost instantly.  
"Uiii, he is awake."  
A third voice.  
I looked around to localise where the excited squeals had came from and spotted three little creatures in colourful dresses.  
They hovered over my head.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
My scream was loud and high-pitched.  
I jumped up from the couch.  
"What the fuck?!"  
One of them, a small, chubby creature with curly, blond hair giggled.  
"Good Morning, Louis."  
She was voice number one.  
I looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Why do you know my name?"  
"We know a lot about you. More precisely: Everything."  
I was confused and a bit scared.  
Everything?  
"What!? Why?"  
The tallest one with smooth, brown hair and a serious expression on her little face answered:  
"Well, we are your fairies."  
She was the second voice.  
But I still understood nothing.  
"You are what?"  
The fairy rolled her eyes.  
"We are fairies, our task is it to watch over you. That's why we know every little thing about you."  
"Wow. I'm sorry, but I'm confused. This is so crazy!"  
I sat down on the couch and buried my face in my palms.  
These information were too much.  
Fairies?  
What was wrong with my head? Was I going to be crazy?  
I felt light touches, like fingertips,on my knee and looked down through my fingers. The three fairies had landed on my knee, they looked at me concerned.  
I ignored their stares and asked:  
"And why are you here?"  
It sounded a bit unclear, because I spoke against my hands.  
"We don't know!"  
I peered slightly through my fingers to look at the third fairy, she had been quiet until that moment.  
She looked a bit like a princess, long blond hairs hung loosely over her shoulders and she stuck in a pink dress with little flowers on it.  
"I still don't understand! Sorry."  
The brown-haired fairy sighed.  
"Well, lets start at the beginning. I'm Isabella, that's Mariella and the little princess on my left is Amelie."  
I looked up from my hands.  
"Nice too meet you. I'm Louis. But I guess you know that already."  
Isabella chuckled.  
"Yeah... we are looking after you since your birth. Your birthday is our birthday!"  
I gaped at her. They looked like childs and not like twenty year olds.  
"Wow. You look younger than that."  
Amelie smiled.  
"Well, we are still very young. Our up growth is slower than yours. Fairies are grown-up when their human is between thirty and forty years old. We are still teenagers!"  
Louis groaned. Really? Pubertal fairies? That could be funny.  
"And your task is it to look after me?"  
Mariella nodded eager.  
"Yeah, we look after you and write down everything that happens in your life. Our boss needs this information to decide the consequences for your doing."  
"Wow, that sounds scary."  
"Well, normally it's just a log about your life. You have to do something very, very bad to get his attention."  
"And what's your role in that play?"  
Isabella spoke up:  
"We live a normal life in our world, it's almost like yours. And you are our job, many fairies do other stuff, but keeping books about you is our job. We work in shifts, that's why we are three."  
It took a few seconds before she continued: "We have many equipment at home to document everything. It's exciting and complicated, not easy. But funny. Not every fairy is as lucky as we are. Your life is quiet funny."  
My head was spinning.  
"Aha, okay. And why are you here now?"  
"Well, that's the problem! We don't know. Something went wrong when you had that accident last night."  
"Oh! Is that my fault?"  
"No! There seems to be a problem with the protective wall."  
I raised my eyebrows. It went crazier.  
"Protective wall?"  
"Yes, the little coat that separates our world from yours."  
"Okay, and what do you want to do now?"  
Isabella pulled out an apparat that looked a bit like a phone.  
"I repaired the messenger last night, it's the only way to communicate with our world, and I have already spoken to a technic-fariy. They try to correct the problem, but we have to wait. They have to do things that are more important."  
She rolled her eyes at the last sentence.  
That made me smile slightly.  
"Well, that's seems to be a popular problem."  
I looked at them. What should I do with them now? I found no answer and asked them.  
Amelie answered instantly.  
"We will stay here. With you."  
I looked at her hesitantly and answered slowly:  
"Okay... for my sake. Why not."  
Mariella's face lit up.  
"Great! That will be fun."  
A few seconds later came a new idea into her mind.  
"Louis?"  
"Yeah?"  
I said while looking for a new t-shirt.  
"Can you make me some cereals?"  
I turned around and faced her. That was suprising. Fairies and cereals? Well, why not?  
I just had found out that fairies exist. It just could go crazier.  
So I answered:  
"Yeah, sure. Do you like them?"  
She shrugged.  
"I don't know. But you eat them every morning, so I want to try them. They look delicious."  
I grinned reached my hand out and they hopped from the arm of the couch on my hand.

"Okay, let's go and eat breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
